


Sea's Angel

by Arlewena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blame the Fates, Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlewena/pseuds/Arlewena
Summary: Apollo and Hermes had a brilliant idea to raid the library of the fates… and everyone has to face the fallout. Of course most of them are curious enough about the events being described not to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep posting stories, but I can’t help but writing so I figure I might as well post them. I am still working on the other stories I have in the works, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Anyways I am a really big fan of the reading the books genre sooo…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to the wonderful Rick Riordan.

The twelve Olympians were gathered in the throne room, glancing around uncertainly. They had all suddenly felt the need to be there, but were now unsure of what exactly they were doing. A few moments later; Hades, Hestia, Persephone, and Amphitrite flashed into existence.

           They all stared at each other for a second. Just when Zeus got up to demand an explanation, a note appeared in front of his face, startling him enough that he reached out and grabbed it without thinking. He scanned the note, adopting a startled and incredulous look as he read.

           “What does it say Father?” questioned Athena.

           He looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat, shooting a glance at Apollo and Hermes, and reading the note aloud.

 

            _Greetings fellow Gods and Goddesses, I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned, but that will have to wait. You see, everyone is not here yet. Shortly you will be getting a variety of visitors from different points in the future; introductions can wait until everyone has arrived. We apologize for the inconvenience; it is taking longer than we thought to transport them._

_-Apollo and Hermes of the Future_

_PS: Oh and you won’t be able to leave the room for now._

           

The gathered Gods sat in silence for a moment. Finally Hades sighed and created thrones for himself and Persephone, Hestia went to sit by the hearth, and Amphitrite created a throne next to Poseidon. A few conversations sprung up as they waited, but most of the Gods waited in silence. About 2 minutes later there was a girl in the middle of the room. No one noticed her for a few moments as she was not accompanied by a bang or flash, rather one second she was not there, and the next she was.

           As a rather sensible girl, rather than making some sort of exclamation upon landing, she used the time to analyze her surrounding, quickly deducing that she was either in Olympus of the past, or a very detailed recreation. Barely seconds later, Hestia noticed her.  She was tall, with long, curly blonde hair containing a single stripe of grey, and had startling grey eyes. She was dressed for comfort, with a pair of hiking boots, jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. She wore minimal natural make-up, had several hair-bands on her left wrist, owl-shaped earrings, a necklace with 8 clay beads and a man’s college class-ring, a large grey canvas backpack slung over one shoulder with what seemed to be a baseball cap of some sort sticking out of one of the side pockets, and a Celestial Bronze dagger at her hip.

           “Our first visitor has arrived,” she announced, alerting the others.

            “Lady Hestia,” Annabeth said, bowing slightly. Hestia smiled at the girl, before creating a chair and saying, “Please, take a seat while we wait for the rest of the arrivals from the future.”

           “So I am in the past?”

           “So it would seem. I don’t suppose you know what’s going on?”

           “No my lady,” Annabeth replied, her mind analyzing different possibilities.

           “Well, we’ll just have to wait then. Please have a seat.”

          Annabeth walked over and sat in the admittedly comfortable chair, fiddling with the Yankees ball-cap she had pulled from the backpack when she sat it down, wondering why and how she had a backpack as she hadn’t been carrying one as she awaited the landing of the Argo II. They had been in sight of New Rome! So Close!

           She struggled to hide the crushing pain and disappointment of not getting to at least _see_ Andy. But then she began to wonder… if ever there was a demigod with a knack for becoming involved with any strange situation, it was Andy… and if this wasn’t a strange situation… Hestia had said that more people would be showing up. She felt hope bloom in her chest.

           While she was involved in her musings, another visitor appeared. Once more, no one caught his entrance, until they heard him exclaim, “Annabeth?”

           “Grover!” she shouted, running to embrace the satyr, not noticing the sudden stiffening of both Athena and Zeus.

           “What happened?! Why are we here?” Grover asked, as he pulled back, allowing the Gods to get a good luck at him. He had curly brown hair protruding from under a Rasta-cap, brown eyes, and a short beard. He was wearing the same tee-shirt as Annabeth, with sneakers and jeans—a reed pipe protruding from his back pocket, and had a brown backpack.

           “I’m not exactly sure… From what I can work out, we are in the past. At least 10 years ago I would wager, due to the lack of immediate recognition, but that could just be because of how we’ve changed and that they aren’t looking for us to be us… but I want to say that this has to be before Andy, because any time after they would have jumped to conclusions at the least.

           “Sounds logical.”

           “So basically we just sit here and wait until everyone… whoever everyone is… shows up,” Annabeth finished, noting that Grover had a backpack as well.

           Hestia created another chair for Grover, and he and Annabeth sat talking in hushed whispers, comparing notes, reminiscing…

           “Wouldn’t it… you know… be kind-of ironic if Andy arrived next? You know, because this whole mess kicked off on our first quest and all.”

           Annabeth was about to reply when suddenly there was another person there.

           “Andy!” Grover shouted embracing her.

           “Hey G-man. How have things been on your end?”

           “You mean before or after you scared me half-to-death with the sudden reestablishment of the link?

           “It wasn’t exactly my fault it was closed ag-” Suddenly she was tackled by Annabeth.

           “Seaweed brain, how many time do I have to tell you not to pull stupid disappearing acts on me?!”

           “And I told you no promises but that I will never outright abandon you! I don’t really have any control over most of my disappearances,” she answered automatically before becoming confused, “But what do you mean? You were right there with…” She trailed off as she pulled back slightly and actually got a good look at her. “Annabeth, what were you doing before you ended up here?”

           “I was on the Argo II, we were just about to dock at New Rome,” Annabeth answered, an uncertain note in her voice as she got an actual look at Andy’s face.

           “That happened over a week ago for me,” Andy told her.

           “We were told that there would be arrivals from several different points in the future, if that helps,” Hermes interjected.

           Annabeth and Andy exchanged a look, before nodding and releasing each other, allowing the Gods their first real look at the newcomer as she analyzed them, Annabeth explaining what she knew of the situation in her ear. She was tall—taller than Annabeth even, with disheveled black hair roughly cropped to her shoulders, with the same curious streak of grey Annabeth had. She was well muscled and proportioned, with a lithe build, and a golden tan. She wore a pair of worn charcoal grey cargos and a purple Camp Jupiter tee-shirt, along with a pair of black combat boots, a necklace with a string of clay beads—4 to be exact, several hairbands, braided bracelets, and a black paracord bracelet on her right wrist, a simple leather watch on her left wrist and had a black and grey camo backpack slung over one shoulder. She wore no makeup; yet her long black lashes managed to emphasize her bright sea-green eyes without. She stood arms crossed and hip cocked, almost radiating power and strength… yet as they looked closer they began to see signs that all was not well, she was pale under her tan, with dark circles under her eyes… the more observant notice that her hip was cocked in such a way as to keep all weight off her right leg, thin traceries of scars were visible on what they could see of her arms, and the look in her eyes was beyond haunted—it was the look of one who had seen the worst that hell had to offer and was still standing.

            As Annabeth finished explaining what she knew, Andy nodded sharply before turning and practically throwing herself onto the third chair Hestia had conjured, somehow managing to seem relaxed and alert at the same time. Athena noticed that the girl who had to be her currently 12 year old daughter all grown-up seemed to have released a great deal of tension since the arrival of Andy, and she wondered what the relationship was between her daughter and this girl who watched and moved like a predator.

           They sat there in silence observing each other for a few moments, Andy seemingly unconcerned by the scrutiny visited upon her—she bore signs of both a Greek and Roman demigod: the tattoo showing one year served in the legion—the symbol of her Godly parent or ancestor unidentifiable from where they were sitting, and the tee-shirt for Camp Jupiter, yet she also bore a necklace showing 4 years attendance of Camp Half-Blood.

            At this point two people arrived nearly at the same time; a woman than a man.

           “Mom!” Shouted Andy; rushing to tightly embrace the woman, who shouted “Meda!” sounding overjoyed at the sight of her daughter. Poseidon stiffened upon hearing her voice. No-one noticed however, busy observing the woman furiously whispering with her daughter, tears in her eyes. The man walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to straighten as her daughter turned to embrace the man as well, thanking him for taking care of her mother.

           Annabeth once more began explaining the situation as Hestia conjured a loveseat and the gods got the chance to examine the two new arrivals.

          The woman was of average height and slender. Her brown hair, streaked lightly with gray, was long and wavy, and her eyes seemed to shift from green to blue and back in the light. She had a warm smile and gentle, kind expression. Yet… there was something about her… maybe in the way she stood or carried herself that spoke of an inner steel and fire. She wore a solid teal tee-shirt with jeans and white sandals.

            The man was slightly taller than the woman. He was traditionally handsome, with his salt-and-pepper hair giving him a distinguished air. He had a good-natured face, and his eyes were hazel. He wore jeans and a black tee-shirt, and was examining his surroundings with childlike wonder.

           Shortly after they had been seated, two more arrived, a teenaged couple this time.

           “Andy!” “Annabeth!” They shouted running to embrace the two aforementioned. Annabeth was confused, but Andy appeared to be in control of the situation, “Hey, we’re fine. We make it out. You’re confusing Annabeth guys, she came from the landing at New Rome so she has no clue why you’re all but attacking her.”

           The two pulled back to look at her in surprise.

           “I take it the two of you just watched us fall?”

           They nodded slowly.

           “Annabeth can explain better than I can, but basically we’ve all been pulled into the past from different points in this times future, and we are waiting for everyone… whoever that entails, to arrive before we get more information.”

           They slowly nodded, before turning to take in the rest of the room, allowing the Gods to look at them. The boy had the appearance of a blond superman with a thin scar above his lip. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers, with a blue backpack. His eyes were a bright piercing blue. The girl was very pretty, with obviously Cherokee origins, her brown hair roughly cropped short with a single braid on the side—accented with a feather. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, shifting from green to blue to brown and back again. She was effortlessly beautiful without make-up. She was dressed similarly to Annabeth, with a longer knife hanging by her hip, and a pink backpack with what appeared to be a cornucopia sticking out of the top.

           The two newcomers were also allowed a loveseat, the boy remaining tense and stern with the girl tucked into his side—the gods caught a flash of a SPQR marking representing many more years served than Andy as he put his arm around the girl, but were unable to make out the symbol for his godly parent. The boy presented just as much of an enigma as Andy, what with his Camp Half-Blood shirt and Roman markings. He sat straight, his electric blue eyes staring straight ahead.

           Next to appear was yet another couple. A tall, broad-shouldered, muscular Asian boy with military cut black hair and brown eyes. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter tee-shirt and jeans with sneakers; a small white bag attached to his belt, and had a deep red backpack. He stood protectively in front of the other girl, until he realized there was no threat, at which point he looked to Andy for explanation. She gave him a short, concise explanation, before introducing them to Annabeth as Frank and Hazel. As the two moved to the new love seat that appeared, the gods were finally able to get a look at the girl—Hades form flickering as he stiffened. She was short compared to the others in the room, with dark cocoa skin, curly brown hair, and startling gold eyes. She was dressed similarly to Frank, with an Imperial Gold spatha on her hip, and a purple backpack.

           Next to arrive was a Latino boy with elvish features, a thin build, curly brown hair, and mischievous brown eyes, who seemed to be staring at Andy and Annabeth in a state of shock. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and brown cargo pants tucked into a pair of work-boots. He had a leather tool-belt slung around his hips, and an army-green backpack. Finally he seemed to snap out of his state of shock long enough to hoarsely croak, “You’re alright.”

           “Repair Boy! Close your mouth before you catch flies. They’re both alright, Andy says they make it out… Annabeth hasn’t even lived through it yet,” Piper explained gently...ish, as Annabeth looks between the two curiously, Sally looks at Andy in concern, and Andy gives him a grim smile.

           “Whatever you say Beauty Queen,” he mumbles before making himself comfortable while Piper explains, shooting looks at Annabeth every couple of seconds… as if to reassure himself she’s really there. After a few minutes he begins fiddling with a handful of what seemed to be spare parts, seemingly unable to sit still.

           Nearly 10 minutes later, as people were beginning to become impatient, the next arrival finally showed.

           “Thalia!” Andy, Annabeth, Grover, and Jason exclaimed.

           The girl was about the same height as Annabeth, and willowy. She had short, spiky, black hair adorned with a silver tiara, stormy blue eyes, and a spattering of freckles across her nose. She was wearing camouflaged pants tucked into white boots, a black leather jacket over a black ‘Death to Barbie’ tee-shirt, skull earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, and a silver backpack.

           Upon hearing her name shouted, she turned, and seeing Andy, began to stalk forward, “Now you listen here Kelp-head. You ever and I mean ever disappear like that again… I will hunt you down and—”

           “Love you too Pinecone Face,” Andy cut her off with a hug, at which point she was shocked.

           “Ouch! What was that for?” Thalia just shook her head and went to greet Annabeth, Grover, Jason, and Mrs. Jackson before lounging in her own conjured chair.

           “Oh, and Apollo said to tell you that there are only 6 more we are waiting for,” Thalia announced, ignoring the attempts at explanation.

           Everyone was processing this when two more arrived, both girls—sisters by their appearance.

           They were both tall though the one on the left was an inch or so taller. They both had piercing black eyes and glossy black hair, with a lean and athletic build. The one on the left wore hers loose, while the one on the right wore hers in a single braid that draped over her shoulder. The one on the right was dressed in a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over Imperial Gold armor and a deep purple backpack, 4 lines marking service to the Legion just barely visible when she shifted her arm. In contrast the one on the left was dressed in a sleek black leather jumpsuit with a belt of interlocking gold links around her waist and a yellow backpack.

           The one on the right looked to Annabeth and Jason for explanation, which Annabeth hastened to give. Both nodding once in acceptance of the story before each sitting in one of the chairs that had been provided, looking like queens.

           Next to arrive was a pale, scrawny boy with sandy hair, and crazed blue eyes, wearing a white toga over a blue shirt and jeans, with a pale blue backpack. 7 lines marking service to the Legion flashing as he crossed his arms when faced with glares from everyone else bearing the markings of a Roman demigod. No one noticed Thalia’s slight flinch at the sight of him. Reyna took it upon herself to explain the situation to him, and tried to ignore the calculating light in his eyes.

           Almost as soon as he was perched in his chair, looking superior, a large, brawny girl with stringy brown hair, and hazel eyes arrived, sneering. She wore the orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt with a pair of black cargos tucked into black combat boots, a necklace with 5 clay beads, and had a blood red backpack slung over one shoulder. Catching sight of Andy, she sneered, “Wouldn’t you look at that. Prissy managed to survive after all.”

           “Clarisse,” Andy said neutrally.

           Annabeth shook her head before explaining the situation to Clarisse.

           A few minutes later, the second to last arrival, well… arrived.

           “Red!” Andy exclaimed upon seeing the girl. She was rather short compared to most of the others, with thick red hair pulled into a ponytail, and a blue headband to keep her bangs back. She had bright green eyes, with freckles scattered across her face. She was wearing paint spattered jeans, with a blue tank-top, and bronze ballet flats.

           “Blue,” Red responded snootily, before both girls broke into giggles and hugged.

           “How are things at your academy of torture?”

           “Torture.”

           Andy gave her a sympathetic look before explaining the situation, shaking her head when Red opened her mouth with a concerned expression. She let it go, after giving Andy a hard look.

           Now they were only waiting for one person, Andy couldn’t help but to hope… All the other known, living children of the big three were there after all.

They waited. And waited. And waited. The demigods started to become antsy, unused to sitting inactive for so long.

Finally, when the more ADHD demigods felt like they were going to go stir crazy, the last person appeared. All anyone saw was a flash of black hair, before the last person was tackled by a flying blur that turned out to be Andy.

“GODS DAMMIT NICO DI ANGELO! DON’T EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” she shouted at him, before pulling back and slapping him. Everyone was too focused on the spectacle playing out in front of them to notice Hades stiffen in shock at the name.

“And that’s for saying you didn’t know me.”

Finally getting a look at him she asked, “Have we rescued you yet?”

He looked confused, but shook his head.

She explained what was going on, still holding tightly to him, and keeping the gods from getting a good view.

As she finally pulled back again, he was able to examine her in turn and exclaimed, “What happened to you?”

She just looked at him, the haunted look in her eyes matching the one in his, and he swallowed harshly, understanding, before embracing her again.

Finally they pulled apart, and everyone was able to get a good look at the boy. He was of height with Andy, with unhealthily pale skin, and dark, haunted eyes almost hidden behind his black hair with deep circles underneath. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a black tee-shirt and a worn aviator’s jacket, with black boots, a silver skull ring, a black backpack, and a Stygian Iron sword at his hip.

“Here, I think I have some Ambrosia…” Andy trailed off, running to the black and grey camo backpack she had left by her chair; reaching into the smaller front pocket she pulled out a baggie of Ambrosia and a canteen of Nectar for good measure.

Walking back with her backpack slung onto one shoulder, to Nico, who looked like he wanted to protest but shut his mouth when she glared at him, she handed him one of the squares.

“Will that be enough?”

“Maybe, but I’m not willing to risk more in this condition.”

She nodded before returning the godly food and pulling out some saltines and a bottle of ginger ale. “Eat,” she commanded, handing the items to him. He wisely didn’t argue, just took a seat in the loveseat Hestia conjured to replace Andy’s previous chair, seeing as Andy seemed to be taking care of him.

“We’ll have to see about bandaging anything that needs bandaging when we get a chance… make sure everything is disinfected and cleaned…” Andy said, sitting next to him.

The majority of demigods gave him a look of sympathy at Andy’s coddling, yet knew better than to interfere. He just suffered through quietly after giving Andy a hard look and getting a slight nod of acceptance in return.

Then another note appeared in front of Zeus. Resigned, he cleared his throat and read.

 

_You may commence introductions now. Let’s dispense with the laundry list of titles and accomplishments. Gods just say your name and domains, demigods your godly parent and positions in your camps etc., and others the basics. We’ll explain the situation after._

_-Apollo and Hermes of the future_

 

Zeus, crumbled the note, before gesturing for the gods to stand, proceeding to begin the introductions.

“Zeus, King of Olympus, and God of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor and justice.”

“Hera, Queen of Olympus, and Goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women.”

“Demeter, Goddess of harvest and agriculture.”

“Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.”

“Athena, Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy.”

“Artemis, Goddess of the moon, hunt, chastity, animals, and the wilderness.”

Then the gods on the other side of Zeus began introducing themselves.

“Poseidon, Lord of the seas, and God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms.”

“Amphitrite, Queen of the seas, and Goddess of fish, dolphins, and seals.”

“Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and God of the dead, the Underworld, and wealth.”

“Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, and Goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, and young life.”

“Hephaestus, God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths.”

“Ares, God of war.”

“Apollo, God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy.”

“Hermes, God of roads, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers.”

“Dionysus, Director of Camp Half-Blood, and God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, ecstasy, and theater.”

“Hestia, Goddess of hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. Now that all the gods have gone, maybe the others would like to introduce themselves?”

The demigods, mortals, and satyr exchanged a look and stood, automatically separating with children of the big three on the end of the circle, and Romans separate from Greeks.

“Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons.”

           “Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the 12th Legion.”

           “Octavian, legacy of Apollo, Augur and Centurion of the First Cohort of the 12th Legion.”

           “Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, Praetor of the 12th Legion.”

Andy, Reyna, and Jason look at him in shock.

           “Paul Blofis, mortal.”

           “Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal.”

           “Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi.”

           “Yes!” “Shut-up!”

           “Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the Wild.”

           Several of the gods examine him curiously.

           “Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and head counselor for Ares Cabin.”

           “Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and head counselor for Athena Cabin”

           The gods all send her a startled look—why does Olympus need an architect?

           “Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and head counselor for Hephaestus Cabin.”

           “Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and head counselor for Aphrodite Cabin.”

           “The rest of the introductions are going to be rather controversial, however I ask that you don’t jump to conclusions, as circumstances in the future are different,” Annabeth announced before the next introduction could begin. After receiving reluctant nods, they resume introductions.

           “Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, member of the 5th cohort of the 12th Legion.”

           There was much gritting of teeth among the gods, and a few glares cast towards Hades’ flickering form, however for now no-one said anything.

           “Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the 12th Legion and head counselor for Zeus Cabin.”

           The gods all flicker and seem startled; this brings them up to 3 Praetor’s. Those whose children had claimed the title began to worry, wondering which one would die.

           “Thalia Grace—but I will hurt anyone who uses my last name; it’s just Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis.”

           “Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, head counselor for Hades Cabin, and Ambassador of Pluto.”

           The gods were beginning to become worried at the mix of Roman and Greek titles some of the children of the big three were carrying. Was this what would lead to Olympus’s downfall?

           “Andromeda Jackson—but if any of you call me that there will be problems, it’s Andy; daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Venus, head counselor for Poseidon Cabin, and Praetor of the 12th Legion.”

           Before any questions could be asked, a note once more appeared—this time to Andy who grabbed it and began reading aloud; luckily it was written in Ancient Greek.

          

            _So now that we are all introduced, we can get to business. But I guess we should explain how this situation arose first. You see… The Fates keep written copies of all great events: past, present, and future written down in the views of all those who experienced these events. Well, Hermes and I were curious, so we decided to try and read them; and then we had the great idea to send them back in time to see how everyone would react! But we got caught, and the Fates were really angry, but we’d already started the process of sending things back in time, so the Fates well… changed the plan. They made sure certain gods were there and sent all the future people back to read the transcripts together… and they changed the transcripts to include certain things that they didn’t originally… But, as punishment for knowing the future, whatever happens to everyone here in the books will actually happen again… as soon as it’s gone in the books however; it will be gone here too… Sorry! But it’s out of our hands. We’re working on a form of compensation, but… Good reading._

_-Apollo and Hermes_

Then the note was gone, and in its place was a book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
